The Siege of Yavin IV
by LieutenantPage
Summary: Ever wonder how general dodonna became a famous general?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Star Wars is the work of George Lucas. If I did make Star Wars, I would be a lot richer right now. None of the characters which have appeared in any of the Star wars books or movies are mine.

The Siege of Yavin IV

Chapter 1

The huge hull of the Aclamator-class troopship _Alderan _as it approached Yavin IV. With it were eight Alderani war frigates and a dreadnaught, all of them swiftly flying around the gas giant of Yavin and approaching the moon.

On the bridge of the Aclamator, admiral Adar Tallon observed the situation. "The separatist fleet appears to be retreating behind Yavin V" said one of the sensor techs. "Let them go" answered Tallon "Achieve low orbit". Turning to his best friend, Captain Jan Dodonna, Tallon asked "So, Dodonna, what do you suggest we do? What do you think think the enemy is about to do?" Dodanna thought a moment. Of Course, Tallon, his best friend, knew that he had excelled in siege tactics at the academy, while Tallon was good at space combat. Both had served in the republic navy for a while, but in the peaceful republic, there was no combat to prove themselves and get promoted. "Well, if I were defending this planet, not that I ever would be" Dodanna and talon shared a short laugh. What were the odds that Captain Jan Dodanna, rising star of the republic military, would have to defend a backwater moon on the edge of the galaxy? "I would emplace my troops in the woods with one of those temples as a base". Dodanna turned to the gunnery officer. "Fire Ion canons at each of those temples" "But sir, the separatist's shield will deflect it" "I know" Using the angle of the shimmering shields, Dodanna was able to pinpoint the location of the temple the shield was located at. He informed a surprised bridge crew as to the location of the shield generator and advised to drop ground troops. As Dodanna turned to leave the bridge, Tallon asked "where are you going?" Dodanna replied "to get some respect from the soldiers" and left the bridge.


	2. Chapter 2: To battle

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars and selling this story would gain me a darkside point. Plus, I would get arrested.

Note: The Antilles in this story is Captain Antilles who commands the Tantive IV, and has no relation to Wedge Antilles.

Chapter 2

After getting Alderani royal guard officer uniform and a blaster pistol from his room, Dodanna ran towards the staging area. When their, he spotted the flares on the hull of the ship that meant they were landing. Dodanna ran towards and commandeered a laat/i combat gunship. As soon as the ship hit the ground, the Laat/i blasted out of the landing bay. The endless expanses of Yavin IV's jungles stretched before them. The laat/i zoomed down until it was barely above treetop height. They ship zoomed over a row of battle droids marching through the jungle as its blasters shot dozens of beams down on the helpless droids. Dodanna told the pilot to seek bigger game. The gunship zoomed over the jungle until it found few Repulsortanks and quickly destroyed them with a barrage of missiles. Suddenly, the gunship found itself over a convoy of hailfire droids and two troop transports. Mentally calculating the trajectory of the trajectory of these troops, Dodanna realized they were aimed at flank of the republic troops. The only thing he could do was take quick and decisive action, which he did. After comming and informing the republic forces, he attacked. On his orders, the gunship zoomed in, blasted a troop carrier with missiles as its lasers blazed, cutting down hailfire droids and infantry. Before the droids could respond, the gunship fired again and wrecked the other troop transport and many droids. This time the hailfires responded with a barrage of blaster fire that blew away the cockpit. The gunship fell through the trees and slammed into the jungle floor.

Dodanna woke up with a start. His head hurt and he could smell burning fuel and hear the noise of animals. Standing up, he heard "are you okay sir?". Looking around, Dodanna spotted an alderani soldier sitting with him in the wreckage of the gunship "who are you" he asked. "Private Antilles, sir. I guess the others didn't make it". He was right, thought Dodanna as he looked around. The corpses of eight other alderani soldiers lay around, as well as the fact that the cockpit was totally vaporized and the two clone trooper gunners for the side cannons were dead. Dodanna got up, at a loss for what to do, while Antilles gathered up the soldiers ammo, weapons and rations. Finally, Dodanna said "I guess we should find our way back to the republic lines". "But we don't know where they are" answered Antilles "separatist jamming has blocked both our comlinks and our GPSs". Using Antilles's compass, the two republic troopers approximated the direction to the republic lines and set out.

After a couple ours of swatting off insects, scaring off small animals and shooting larger ones, both Antilles and Dodanna had seen enough of Yavin IV's wildlife to last them a lifetime.


End file.
